New York, The World Is Your Oyster
by AngelOfDeath1O1
Summary: A Year after Clare's Gap year, she goes to New York to live with Eli and be at Columbia. This is a new chapter in Eli and Clare's lives. Not everything is going to be wonderful and there will be people out to ruin them. Will Eli and Clare be able to overcome all the opsticals in their new life?


**Clare's Birthday- Febuary ?, 1996 (It would be nice if someone knows the date)**

 **Age- 19**

 **Eli's Birthday- July 29, 1995 ( I don't know when his birthday actually is so I'm using his actor's birthdate.**

 **Age- 19 &20 (He'll turn 20 on the 29th of July)**

 **This story takes place a year after Clare graduated from Degrassi and I hope you all enjoy this wonderful story. :)**

* * *

 **July 28th, 2015**

Clare Edwards was just about finished with another Video chat with her boyfriend Eli Goldsworthy. They have kept in contact ever since he left for New York and they would video chat every single day. They were still madly deeply in love and didn't fall for anyone else. Their relationship was so strong that not even a year of being apart in person could tear them apart. It wasn't bad like their first attempt at a long distant relationship and Eli swore to himself that he would never cheat on Clare and be unfaithful to her ever again.

"It's always nice to see your beautiful face, Miss. Clare Edwards. Especially after a long stressful day at work." He was at NYU University. The college of his dreams. He loved it and all but he never thought about the stress he would sometimes have to go through.

"Aw, well it's always good to be complimented by my handsome and sucessful Filmmaker boyfriend." Clare had enjoyed every moment of her gap year and to be honest, nothing really changed much. A lot of things had intrested her and she got a part time Job as a News editor at The Editors. She never got her job back at the Interputer. Asher Shostak still worked there as a mentor. When Clare and Jennifer went to the police about him, they didn't have any proof to file against him and no other girl was bold enough to come forward.

Clare's dream was still to get into Columbia and that was wonderful cause it also meant that she would get to be with Eli. Speaking of which, she still had the key to his apartment. She was actually getting ready to go to New York, she just didn't tell Eli, she wanted to surprise him. She could only imagine the look on his face as he saw her outside his door, not expecting it. She was at New York a few weeks ago for her interview to get into Columbia University and they immediately accepted her.

She leaned closer to her Laptop screen and Eli was leaning in to his at the same time. Their lips finally touched and they virtually made out. They also had their hands wrapped around their Laptops as they 'made out.'

"Guess whose birthday it is tomorrow?" Clare asked in a playful and flirtingly tone.

Eli smirked. "Gee, I really don't know Clare. I must have missed something."

"Well I've sent you a big surprise so I hope you don't miss that." Clare joked back.

"Okay Gorgeous, I'll be on the look out." He winked and gave her his signature smirk.

"So I guess we'll chat tomorrow then." She said.

"I guess we will." Eli replied sounding all mysterious.

Clare laughed. "Love you, Eli. Goodnight."

"Love you too Clare Bear, night."

They both ended the FaceTime and got ready for a good night's sleep. Clare smirked to herself as she got an idea. "You're not the only one who gets to act all mysterious, Eli Goldsworthy."

Clare had to get up by 5 in the morning if she wanted to get to New York by 1 in the afternoon. It was already 9:30 so She would have about eight hours of sleep. It took her about ten minutes to fully wake up and then she had to have breakfast, brush her teeth and get dressed. She already had all her clothes and hygiene products packed in 7 suitcases.

 **July 29th, 2015**

It was 5:00 in the morning and Clare's alarm clock went off, immediately awaking her from her peaceful sleep. She shielded her eyes from the sun rays that were shinning from her curtains. She let out a yawn and tried to wake up so she could get herself ready for the big trip. She slowly helped herself up, left the room and made her way into the kitchen to make herself some coffee. Nothing like some good ol'e coffee to help her wake up.

Clare's mom, Helen woke up about twenty minutes before five so she could be awake and ready to help Clare with her suitcases and whatnot. "I bet you Eli's gonna be in for a real surprise, hun."

Clare chuckled lightly. "You bet mom. Eli has surprised me a thousand times, now it's my turn to surprise him."

Helen smiled. "Go get him Clare Bear."

Clare had just finished her Oatmeal and got up to rinse out the bowl in the sink. "Well I'm going to brush my teeth and get dressed than we can get started with the suitcases."

Helen rolled her eyes. "My favorite part." She remarked sarcastically, half joking.

Once Clare flossed and brushed her teeth, she looked in the mirror and combed her hair into perfection. Over the year, Clare's hair had slowly grown out. She didn't want her hair too long though so she kept it at the same length it was before she had to shave it all off for her treatment. The outfit that she had picked out was the same outfit she wore before and at her 17th surprise birthday party at Fiona Coyne's Condo, which was Eli's idea.

She didn't know why but this outfit had some special meaning to her, maybe it's because of what she had went through that night, especially with Eli and how she had finally opened up to him about how Asher sexually harassed her twice and turned the story around to the boss. Eli had told Clare that they would get through this together and opening his arms so she could hug him. He had comforted her and they stayed in Fiona's room for around six minutes. All she wanted to do was stay in Eli's arms.

Once she was ready, she had called her mom in and told her it was time to help out with the luggage. Clare carried 2 suitcases and her mom, the same amount. Time went by and all the suitcases were packed in the trunk of Clare's car.

Helen gave her daughter a big hug. "I'm really going to miss you Clare. I can't believe you're already all grown up and getting ready to pursue your dreams. It feels like just yesterday when I was holding you in my arms for the first time."

"Thank you Mom, for everything. I'm going to miss you too but it's not like we're never going to see eachother again. Besides I really miss Eli and it's his birthday. The last time I saw Eli was 7 months ago when I-" Tears began to escape Clare's eyelids. It was too painful for her to talk about it.

"Okay Clare, you don't have to talk about it. Just go surprise Eli and live your dream."

Clare got in her car and after waving bye for the last time, she drove off. It was a long eight hour drive and Clare had listened to her music and ate healthy snacks she had packed for this journey. She would go to Rest Stops to rest and before she knew it, she had arrived New York, the city that never sleeps. She got a giant folded up Cardboard box out of her trunk and she had her Cell Phone in her pocket so she could call Eli. She began to head off to the Apartment building Eli lives in.

Once she arrived the building, she headed for the Landlord's office to talk to him or her about moving in with her boyfriend. The landlord was a woman who looked somewhere in her early thirties. Her appearance gave off a friendly vibe and just her in general. "So you're the beautiful Clare Diane Edwards that Eli had told me so much about. He told me that you might be moving in with him some day and about how he gave you the key to his heart."

Clare was surprised. "Wait, how'd you know who I am?"

"He showed me a picture of you last year. He's going to be so excited to see you. You're so beautiful, he's a very lucky man."

"Wait, I don't want him to know I'm here. It's his birthday and I want to surprise him." Clare explained.

The Landlord nodded, understanding the situation. "Okay, my name is Elizabeth Karnes and first I want to ask you some questions and have you sign some papers."

Everything went well and Elizabeth eyed the Cardboard box, curiously. There was an envelope taped to it with Happy Birthday Eli written on it. "Isn't that box a bit heavy and too big?"

"Well, um I want to get in this box once I'm near his apartment and I already have the birthday card ready and I just hope I don't make too much noise trying to get in." Clare explained.

"Aw, I think that's very sweet. I'll help you."

"Really?" Clare asked surprised.

"I know, if I were any other landlord, I wouldn't, but I love crazy ideas."

"Okay, so what's the plan?" She asked opening up the big box and taking off the envelop. The box was wide enough for her to sit in and her head reached the top only a little.

"Get in the box and I'll seal it for you and reattach the envelope and I'll have some of my friends help me lift you up and place you outside his apartment."

Clare got in the box. This would possibly be the most silliest and insane thing she has ever done in her life, but when you're with a guy like Eli, nothing's quite normal. Elizabeth sealed up the box and taped the envelop on the top.

Elizabeth called her friends and told them about the situation. Ten minutes later, Clare was being lifted off the ground by one woman and two men. Once they put the box near his apartment, they left and she called Eli.

"Hi Eli. It's me. I know I called you earlier but I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday again. Did you receive the gift I sent you, yet?" She asked.

"No, I haven't."

"Could you check again?" She asked.

Eli opened his door and right outside his apartment was a huge box with an envelop on it and there was a big hole in it. "Geez Clare, what did you get me? It's so big."

"I can't tell you Eli. That would ruin the surprise. Just Read the card and open it, you're really going to love it."

Eli still couldn't help but wonder why the box was so big and what was in it? He looked at the hole in the box. He picked up the envelope and opened it.

 _Dear Eli,_

 _Happy 20th birthday. I can't believe you're already the big 2.0_

 _This present isn't an ordinary birthday present but I know that you're really_

 _going to love it. It's going to be the greatest birthday present you have ever gotten._

 _Not only is it going to be the greatest present ever but it will be the greatest present of your life. You are going to cherish and love it everyday._

 _Love your girlfriend/future wife,_

 _Clare Edwards_

 _XOXO_

Eli didn't know what Clare meant by that it was going to be the greatest present of his life or how he would cherish and love it everyday. He couldn't help but smile at the girlfriend/future wife thing. Hopefully someday...

He began to slowly open the box. He was quite nervous to be honest. He was beganning to think that she had mailed him a wild animal as he stared at the hole. Once he opened the box, his eyes widdened in complete surprise. There she was! Clare Edwards, the love of his life, his soulmate, sitting in the Cardboard box with the Cell Phone in her hands and the key to his apartment which was hanging from around her neck like a necklace.

Eli was definitely surprised. He expected her to come move in with him at some point but he didn't expect this. It didn't take long for a big, huge and wide smile to appear. "Clare!" He shouted with joy.

She smiled. "Happy birthday Eli. Weren't expecting this, were you?"

"Honestly, I don't know what to expect anymore. You are full of surprises Clare."

"Well are you gonna let me in or am I going to spend the rest of my life in this Cardboard box?" She asked, jokingly

"Of course not, I'll have to tear the side of the box so you can come out. You know, I still can't believe you did all this." He got a knife from the kitchen and cut the side of the box.

He put out his hand to help her up and then he pulled her in for a hug and wrapped his arms around her back. They stared in each other's eyes, captivated. It was almost like they were hypnotized. She wraped her arms around his neck and they shared a long passionate kiss.


End file.
